


It’s a Date

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Malec, Malec Season 3, Malec Sexy Time, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Training Scene, alec trains, season 3b, sh fix, sh season 3, shadowhunters fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus watches Alec train as Rehab and Alec thinks Magnus should come to the institute and train with him now he’s wothout his Magic. Season 3B





	It’s a Date

He found Alec on the roof terrace, the setting sun making the sky look like a beautiful backdrop for Alec’s training. 

He seemed to be doing some kind of yoga in his bare feet, his back to Magnus, who leaned against the door watching him. Alec really was quite exquisite, so tall, perfect posture and all with a controlled elegance too. 

Eventually Alec picked up two sparring canes and spun them in his hands, one clattered to the ground. Alec dropped and picked it up immediately and tried again. He didn’t drop the cane this time but it wasn’t quite as graceful as usual. The third time he did it the cane hit the floor immediately and Alec kicked it away in frustration.

Magnus opened the doors and Alec looked over.

“It’s only been three days.” Magnus said gently “you need to heal.”

Alec walked closer. “I need to train, i can’t let it stiffen up, I need that strength for my bow string”

Magnus placed both his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “There isn’t a doubt in my mind that you won’t return to perfection soon, Alexander.”

Alec relaxed a little under his grip. “Magnus, I’m sorry. This is trivial compared to what you’ve lost, just ignore me.” 

He slid his hands around Magnus’ waist.   
Magnus shook his head. “Nothing about you will ever be trivial to me.” 

“We’re going to find a way to get your magic back.” Alec said with confidence “should I get it from your father myself.”

Magnus shuddered at the thought and held Alec’s neck in his hands. “It’s... refreshing to be mundane.” Magnus said 

Alec looked skeptical.  
“Well going back to talking about training, I think you should come to the institute with me tomorrow. Brush up on skills. Can’t have my mundane being defenceless now can I?” 

“Who says I’m defenceless?” Magnus smirked “But i’d like that; would you train me?” 

Alec slid a little bit closer in his arms. “I can... maybe you’d prefer Isabelle, pretty sure she can take us all.”

“Hmm... tempting, but... just curious, do you wear a shirt when you train?” 

Alec laughed “sometimes.”

“I like these odds.” Magnus nodded “I think I could be persuaded to come along, just to pass the day, nothing to do with you possibly all sweaty without a shirt, plus getting to spent any more time with you is always a blessing.” 

“It’s a date.” Alec smiled “you can help me work out some frustrations.”

Magnus leaned in and captured Alec’s bottom lip between his own and pulled it slowly before releasing it. 

“Maybe we can work out some frustrations right now.” Alec grinned 

“Well I thought you’d never ask.” Magnus joked as his hand moved down over Alec’s stomach and lower again.

In a flash Alec has him spun around and his back crushed into his chest. 

He lightly bit Magnus’ ear lobe before licking his way up the shell.   
Magnus tingled all over, especially when Alec huffed a little laugh into his ear. He’d made no secret of how much he liked Alec’s lips around his ears when they made out. 

“That tickles.” Magnus squirmed making his ass back into Alec’s crotch. 

Alec ground right back into him as he licked and sucked a purple mark onto his neck.

“Come on lover... inside now. You’re driving me mad.” Magnus said and he pulled free of Alec’s arms and laced their fingers together and pulled Alec towards the door. 

“Oh I’ve just thought what I’m going to wear to our training date tomorrow!” Magnus said as they descended the spiral staircase.

“You’re thinking about clothes right now?” Alec asked as Magnus pulled him along.

“Always.” Magnus said “But right now I’d rather think about taking yours off.”

“I’ll allow that.” Alec said with a smirk.


End file.
